Never
by GottaLoveCM
Summary: JJ is having a hard time moving on from Hastings and Askari. Will she fall deeper into the hole of insanity or will someone be their to guide her out.


**_OK so after watching AJ's interview on 'family and home' and finding out that the writers are finally doing a 200 aftermath I had to write this. I am so happy they have finally come to their senses because I am not trying to be funny or noting her recovery was just, urg, but ahh they are giving her PTSD like seriously! I don't know whether to be happy because finally JJ is getting her aftermath or scared because they are giving her PTSD. Well, either way, this totally Jorgan one shot was born and well, here we are. And again I am sorry I haven't updated my other fanfictions but I have a few one shots in need of posting so please, bare with me I swear when my muse arrives I will update. _******

**_Enjoy and please, drop me a review. _**

* * *

><p><em>She cried out as she watched the knife plunge into his side, the figure smirking as blood squirted out of his stomach. Her cries fell on deaf ears as he turned to her, his hand tightening around the knife playfully. He threw it backwards and forwards between his hands as he slowly walked towards her. The distant gun shots she had heard moments before silenced, leaving just him and her in the godforsaken room. His grin grew as she squirmed away from him, the chains rattling louder the more she struggled. As if in slow motion, she knife was lifted and dug into her abdomen, her scream piercing the air as he dug it in further. As she felt herself falling into the arms of darkness, he leaned down and whispered into her ear. <em>

_"Wake up darling" _

Her eyes shot open as his face disappeared into the darkness of her bedroom. She clung to her wet bed sheets as sweat dripped down her pale face. She tried to control her laboured breathing as she sat up, her vest top transparent with sweat. Her eyes darted around the room, double checking it was all clear. Lastly, her eyesight landed on the bright red neon lights of her alarm clock. _2.58am. _Taking in a deep breathe, she stood on shaky legs and made her way slowly to the bathroom. The light burned her eyes momentarily before they cleared up, the sight in the mirror greeting her sadly. She hadn't been able to sleep or eat properly for the past five months and even if she did, she would either be woken up by another nightmare or would throw up any meal she ate. Her skin was a deathly pale colour and she had lost a fair amount of weight since the ordeal, but she was good at what she did, she hid everything from everyone and for all they knew, she had moved on fine. Makeup would easily cover up the dark circles under her eyes and she was careful what clothes she wore so nobody noticed her razor sharp collar bones or her twig thin arms, and it was always the matter of putting her famous media smile on. Nobody could see behind her walls and she would keep it that way. Taking into the account the fact it was 3am and she wasn't planning on going back to sleep, she got ready and by 3.40 she was in her car driving to the BAU. The security team were usually on their break at this time so she could easily sneak in and get a head start on paperwork without anyone knowing. She reached her desk in the corner of the bullpen and collected her files, heading into the conference room. She always did most of her paperwork in there so nobody could disturb her and so she had all the room she liked. Her office was being repainted so she was stuck on a desk for two weeks until it was done. She couldn't handle the even more lack of space so was in the conference room more than usual. At 6.50, she heard the distant sound of the bullpen doors opening and frowned. Nobody was ever in work earlier than 7.30, besides Hotch who may be in a few minutes earlier. Grabbing her gun from her hip, she stood and walked slowly towards the slightly closed door, taking a look through the closed blinds on the window. Nothing. She swore she heard the door open. Maybe she _was _starting to lose it. Just as she was about to put her gun away, she heard a groan. Not a normal groan, an angry one, from a man. Her heart rate increased slightly as footprints echoed up the cat walk, stopping just outside the door. She held her breathe and unclipped the safety on her gun. One man who could be here looking for her crossed her mind and she felt herself going into panic. _Hastings. _Slowly, the door was pushed open and she pounced, jumping out from the shadows, her gun pointed directly at the intruder. He gasped and held his hands up, his eyes growing wide with concern.

"JJ, it's just me. Put the gun down" He spoke calmly, looking into her erratic eyes. She hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting around as if someone else was with him.

"Jen girl, it's just me. Nobody else is here" He tried again, taking a cautious step towards her. She immediately reacted by backing up, the grip on her gun tightening.

"He-He is always here. He watches me" She whispered, her voice dry with emotion.

"JJ sweetie he is dead. You killed him remember? He fell off a building. He isn't here anymore, he is gone"

"No! He wants me dead too. I know he does. He is always watching" She shouted, her hands shaking as she tried to hold them steadily in front of her.

"Jay I want you to listen to me. Hastings's is dead. We saved you JJ, he can't hurt you anymore. He can't and neither can Askari. We got them both, you're safe" _Safe._ Was she ever safe? Her eyes landed on his dark chocolate ones and slowly, she lowered her gun, her hands still shaking. He was at her side instantly, taking the gun from her sweaty palms and placing it on the table.

"He is coming for me. I know he is. They both are" He shook his head and took her hands in his.

"I promise you, nobody is going to hurt you ever again" She nodded slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks as he embraced her in his warm arms, the pair slowly lowering themselves to the floor. She sobbed into his chest as he rocked her backwards and forwards, whispering soothing things into her ear.

"I don't want him to take me again. I'm so scared-So scared" She cried, her hands clinging to his t-shirt for dear life, afraid she will slip away again if she lets go.

"He won't get you again, I promise I will always be here. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore" He kissed her hair lovingly and continued to rock her as she cried, her tears soaking through his shirt. Slowly, she drifted off into a nightmare free sleep, her hands still clinging onto him. He knew it would take a while, but he would get her back. The JJ he once knew would be back again, and until she was back, he would never leave her. He would be by her side until the end. Carefully, he lifted her light frame up and placed her on the couch in the conference room, taking a seat next to her on the floor. She stirred slightly and opened her watery eyes.

"Please don't leave me Derek" She whispered, her hold tightening again on him. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Never"


End file.
